Losing you
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Merlin needs to talk and who better to talk to? Morgana and Gwen of course. But things just keep getting better when Arthur finds out he's magic and Merlin gets kidnapped. Will Arthur see Merlin again? A&Merlin MOrgana&G Rated T for safety. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin

_**Set after season 1 episode 13- the last one where Merlin kiledl Nimueh.**_

**Losing you**

**Chapter 1- Not you, Merlin.**

Merlin was hurried through the court yard and into to the castle. Running through the halls he made his way to Lady Morgana's room. Skidding to a halt outside and slightly breathless he knocked swiftly and without waiting for an answer he went in. Gwen and Morgana pulled away from each other, Gwen blushing furiously and Morgana looking at Merlin, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Merlin? Everything OK?" Morgana asked.

Morgana and Merlin had grown closer since he helped Gwen and Morgana got together and covered for them. He was happy that the two had found love and was glad that they made each other happy. He knew that they would never judge Merlin, for after all he had done for them.

"I need your help," Merlin said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, her cheeks turning to their normal colour.

Merlin looked around. "Not here," he said.

"Shall we go for a ride?" Morgana suggested. Merlin nodded. Morgana grabbed a cloak and they headed into the hallway. They would stop by Gwen's house and get her a cloak and then head off. As they were heading through the castle, nearly out into the court yard, Arthur Pendragon stepped into view.

"Morgana, Gwen, Merlin? What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin has so kindly accepted in accompanying, Gwen and I on a ride," Morgana lied swiftly, sending Arthur a charming smile.

"Oh," Arthur said, a foreign look coming over his face that Merlin had never seen. Merlin could barely look at Arthur without blushing.

"Of course. Have fun," Arthur said. Merlin did not look up and quickly hurried out of the castle, Morgana and Gwen on his heels leaving a very confused Arthur behind. They quickly headed to the stables, mounted their horses and all but galloped out of the castle walls and into the forest. After riding for half an hour the finally slowed. Morgana and Gwen trotted beside Merlin.

"What's happened, Merlin, that has made you like this?" Morgana asked, looking gently to Merlin. Merlin blushed and looked down. He took a deep breath.

"ilovewidarthmurs," Merlin muttered under his breath. Gwen and Morgana grinned.

"Merlin, we didn't catch any of that," Gwen chuckled and Merlin blushed deeply. He took another deep breath.

"I love Arthur," Merlin said and fiddled with shirt.

"Well it's natural for a man servant to get attached to who they are to serve," Gwen said, looking fondly at Morgana who beamed back.

"I don't love Arthur, well I do, but I'm _in _love with, Arthur," Merlin sighed. A smile appeared on both girls faces.

"We knew it," Morgana cried and Gwen leaned over to hug Merlin.

"You knew?" Merlin cried, astounded.

"We've been watching you. You had that love look in your eyes and we couldn't figure out who it was. But now we do," Morgana said. Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur wouldn't want me. I just a servant," Merlin said felling rejected.

"Merlin, you don't see yourself clearly," Morgana said. "Arthur would be mad not to see how good and pure you are."

They stayed in the forest, talking and planning how Merlin should approach Arthur and tell him he loves him.

Arthur watched as Merlin, Gwen and Morgana came trotting down the road towards Camelot. He felt an odd emotion. He felt jealous of Gwen being so close to Merlin. He watched as they passed the guards. Arthur watched from his chambers as they headed to the stables and he headed out of his room to meet them. He headed out and saw them heading to Gaius's chambers. He followed them. They went in and he knocked. They all turned around and Arthur came in.

"Arthur," Merlin said, completely surprised."I saw you come back," Arthur said. Gaius was working away at his bench, pretending not to be listening.

"Is there something you need?" Merlin asked.

"Well, now that you mention it," Arthur said, smiling, causing Merlin to grin in response. "I do need my boots cleaned, my armour shined my...," Arthur cut himself off. Suddenly there, standing by Merlin's room was three people, dressed in cloaks. They were all men and looked old.

Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius turned to see what Arthur was looking at. Gwen and Morgana gasped and stumbled backwards. Arthur moved in front of them to protect them and pulled out his sword. Gaius was behind Arthur and Merlin stood beside him.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, his warrior side coming out.

"We are from the old religion," The first man said, his voice deep.

"You can put that down, Arthur Pendragon," The second man spoke, indicating to his sword. Arthur was surprised he knew his name. He was also confused. He did not know who or what the old religion was. Arthur knew Merlin and Gaius did as the both reacted.

"We are not here to hurt you," The third man spoke and smiled. The other two did as well, as if sharing an inside joke. Merlin muttered something under his breath and Arthur thought he caught the word Nimueh.

The three men turned their gaze on Merlin.

"If you are not here for me, than why are you here?" Arthur demanded, still gripping his sword.

"We are here for the young warlock. Merlin," The first man said. Merlin's eyes went wide and he paled. Gaius began to feel dread. Morgana, Gwen and Arthur was shocked.

"Merlin, is not a warlock," Arthur said, shaking his head. The second man raised an eyebrow.

"You do not believe us?" he asked.

"Merlin, can't be a sorcerer," Arthur said.

"Really. Well we'll see," The third man said. Quickly he pulled out a dagger and threw it Arthur. Arthur was shocked and didn't have time to move. Merlin did. He quickly stepped in front of Arthur. Muttering under his breath his eyes flashed gold and the dagger slowed and finally froze, the tip of the point digging in between his eyes, but not enough to draw blood.

Arthur stood there, shocked.

Merlin muttered again and suddenly the dagger went flying back. The third man caught it by the handle while the third muttered a strange language. Arthur watched as Merlin's limbs snapped beside his body. The second man suddenly appeared in front of Merlin, gripped his upper arms, and the reappeared (with Merlin facing everyone) with the other two men. Merlin's eyes were wide open with fear. Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Gaius watched as his eyes flashed gold, again and again but nothing was happening. Arthur was shocked. Merlin used magic. Merlin _was _a sorcerer. Merlin had used magic to save _him_.

"Do you believe us now?" The first man asked, sounding smug.

"Yes," Arthur said, his voice cracked. Merlin was looking to him with desperate eyes. They shifted to Gaius. Gaius looked back, helpless.

"Don't misunderstand, Arthur. Merlin's magic is not evil. He does not have a evil bone in his body," The third man said.

"It is his destiny to protect you, Arthur. His magic was given to him to see you make King," The first man said.

"Merlin has used his magic to save me?" Arthur asked eyes boring into Merlin's. He looked so scared, sorry and helpless.

"O yes, don't you remember that first night. Merlin caused the chandelier to fall and slowed the dagger down to save you. He you from the magic shield and most recently he traded his life so that you could live," The second man said.

"He traded his life, so I could live?" Arthur said slowly, turning to looking Merlin. His eyes were alight, trying to convey everything to Arthur. He looked so vulnerable and more scared then he had ever seen him.

"Yes. Young Merlin would do anything for you, as he had clearly shown you," the second man continued.

"Why do you want Merlin?" Morgana asked, stepping forward next to Arthur.

"The young warlock is starting to lose sight of his destiny," The first man said.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask what he meant but the third man cut him off.

"Do not misunderstand. Merlin will always protect you, always. Merlin has lost sight in us, his power and where he has come from. We are here to help him understand once again," The first man said. Arthur looked up and saw that Merlin eyes were trying to see the men. His eyes were flashing gold again. He turned to look to Arthur. It was quite strange to see Merlin's face very calm but his eyes flashing with fear.

"Don't hurt him," Gaius pleaded. Arthur looked to Gaius. He looked distressed and worried for his nephew.

"We are not here to hurt, Merlin. We are all on the same side. The young warlock is unique and will help Arthur to be king and lead Camelot out of darkness," The second man said.

"We will bring Merlin back when he is ready," The first man said.

"Where are you taking him?" Arthur demanded. He was not about to lose Merlin, after all he had done for him.

"To a place where only we, the old religion reside," The third man said. The first man stepped forward.

"Be safe, Arthur Pendragon. We shall return Merlin soon," The first man said. Merlin's eyes screamed fear when he gripped his upper arms. Without warning the three men disappeared with Merlin, leaving Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Gaius feeling helpless.

Morgana, Gwen and Arthur had been with Gaius for over an hour since Merlin had been taken.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked, once again.

"There is nothing we can do. Only the old religion can get to where they reside," Gaius sighed. He felt helpless, along with the others.

"Since when has Merlin been able to do magic?" Arthur asked. Morgana and Gwen looked to Gaius.

"Since he was born. He could use magic before he could talk," Gaius said explained.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Arthur said.

"And what would you have done?" Morgana questioned. Gwen and Morgana were sitting at the table, next to each other. "You didn't know that Merlin had been saving your life, Arthur. Uther has drilled everyone that sorcerer's are evil."

"But Merlin isn't evil," Arthur said. How could clumsy, innocent, cute Merlin be evil? Wait? Cute?

"Yes, but you found out that Merlin has saved his life. What if you hadn't? You would of turned him to Uther and Merlin would have been killed," Morgana said.

"Are you going to tell your father?" Giaus asked, looking to Arthur.

"Of course not," Arthur said shocked. "Merlin his our friend." More even. Morgana smiled and nudged Gwen.

"You should get back to your normal routines. If Uther suspects something is amiss than we are all in trouble," Gaius said. Arthur nodded.

"Your right," he said.

"We'll come back tonight. We promise," Morgana said, taking Gwen's hand.

"You don't have too," Gaius said. "We want to wait with you until Merlin returns," Gwen said. Arthur looked to Morgana's and Gwen's entwined hands.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at Arthur, daring him to question them. Arthur surprised Morgana by smiling, his face clearly conveying he was happy for them. Morgana smiled back and they both left. Arthur waited five minutes then he left too, leaving Gaius alone.

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this so far! Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2 Will he return?

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. I was going to make this one large massive story but I thought chapters would make some suspense! I hope you enjoyed the first and I got your attention! Hope you enjoy Chapter two!_

**Chapter 2- Will he return?**

It was late at night when Arthur snuck out of his chambers. He headed down the halls of the castle. He was close to Gaius chambers when a guard came walking around the corner. About to be busted he felt two hand grab his arms and pull him back into a gap in the wall. Morgana and Gwen both had their fingers to their lips, indicating him to shut up. Arthur stayed silent. Because it was dark they were cast in shadows and not seen. The guard past and they hurried to Gaius's chambers.

Gaius was working at his bench; spell books lay all over the bench. He looked up surprised when the door opened. Arthur quickly shut the door behind them.

"Sire, Lady Morgana, Gwen. What are you doing here?" Gaius asked.

"We said we would wait for Merlin to come back," Gwen said, giving Gaius a hug.

"Unless you don't wish us too?" Morgana asked.

"If only you wish too. I don't think Merlin will be back tonight but you are welcome to stay as long as you please," Gaius said and indicated to the table to sit.

While Gwen and Morgana talked with Gaius Arthur moved to Merlin's room. He opened the door and looked inside. Clothes scattered the room. On the edge of the bed, Arthur saw that Merlin had begun mending a shirt that had a massive burn mark on the chest. Had Merlin been saving Arthur's life when he had got this? Arthur looked around and saw that there was a book, stuffed under a blanket. Arthur picked it up. It was a spell book. It was beautiful. The writing was delicate and the pictures were full of detail. It was clear that Merlin had been studying it.

The room clearly screamed Merlin. Arthur could almost picture Merlin asleep on his bed, snoring slightly. Arthur smiled. He missed Merlin. He never even got the chance to thank Merlin for all he had done for him. He missed Merlin, not seeing his cheerful face, his big ears and lopsided grin. Feeling depressed in Merlin's room he joined the others in the other room. Gaius was concentrating on this certain mixture he was making. Gwen and Morgana had their heads together and looked up as Arthur came in. He sat down next to him. Morgana looked up at Arthur and smiled kindly.

"We miss him too," Morgana said gently. Arthur looked up.

"What makes you think I miss him?" Arthur lied, but he was sure that Morgana would see through it.

"Because, you've had the same look Merlin has had for about a month," Morgana said.

"And what look would that be?" Arthur drawled. Morgana and Gwen smiled at each other.

"Merlin loves you," Gwen said.

"Of course, we're friends," Arthur said. Morgana laughed.

"Yes, of course you are. But you misunderstood. Merlin is _in _love with you,"

It suddenly hit Arthur.

"O" Arthur breathed. Arthur was silent. Merlin was in love with him. Arthur. Then it hit him. He had been denying it for months.

"I love him too," Arthur said quietly. Morgana lunched forward and hugged Arthur.

"Now we can double date," Morgana joked but Arthur didn't smile.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Arthur said quietly.

"Has Merlin failed you yet?" Gaius said. Arthur had forgotten that Gaius was in the room.

"No, he hasn't," Arthur said quietly.

"Merlin is stronger than you all think," Gaius said. "You should get some rest. It's late and I don't want the king getting suspicious."

Arthur, Morgana and Gwen rose. They wished Gaius goodnight and headed back to their chambers and Gwen headed home after kissing Morgana goodnight.

Arthur, Morgana and Gwen were not able to see Gaius again until late that afternoon. Uther was suspicious of what they were up to, having not seen them most of the day yesterday. He kept an annoyingly close eye on them. Finally, with Uther speaking to a neighboring kingdom, they were able to go see Gaius and see if he had heard any news of Merlin.

Hurrying down the corridor they hurried to Gaius's chambers. They got excited as they heard voices floating out the door. They raced harder to their chambers. Arthur's heart was beating with excitement. He felt giddy at seeing Merlin. So blissfully happy when he would see him alive and well but they slowed as they could now understand what was being said. The stooped to a walk and crept to the door. Gaius was facing the door and Merlin had his back to it. Arthur would notice that black, ruffled hair anywhere.

"They must hate me," Merlin said, sounding defeated.

"Why do you think that?" Gaius asked, his eyes glancing up at the three in the doorway.

"I lied, I'm a sorcerer which are killed, by the way, in Camelot, they watched me do magic. They must think I'm a monster. They thought they could trust me but I betrayed that trust," Merlin sniffed. He sounded like he was crying and it broke Arthur's heart.

"Are you a monster?" Gaius asked. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen stood in the door way, silent.

"Of course not! I would never hurt Arthur," Merlin cried and they saw the tips of his ears turn red. "Or Morgana, or Gwen. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Then how are you a monster?" Gaius asked.

"I betrayed him-them. I lied. I didn't want to. It killed me to lie. I didn't want to," Merlin said sadly. "They must hate me,"

"Of course we don't hate you, idiot," Arthur drawled, smirking. Merlin whipped around, a face of shock. He looked pale and like he hadn't slept all night.

"Arthur," Merlin cried. He looked behind him, blushing furiously. "Morgana, Gwen."

Gwen rushed forward and hugged Merlin. Arthur felt rather jealous of this, but did not act on it.

"Merlin, thank god you're OK," Morgana said and she too hugged him. Morgana let go and Merlin glanced at Arthur who was grinning at him. Merlin saw his eyes were a light and it made him feel warm inside. He had been so worried that he would never see again, because Arthur seemed to get into trouble every week.

Arthur stepped forward. He gently pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin hugged him back. Arthur gently pulled away.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, urgent to know if Merlin had been hurt in anyway. Morgana and Gwen pushed Merlin to sit down at the table and Arthur joined them at the table.

"Yes, Merlin, what happened?" Gaius asked, eager to here of his adventure.

"Well, they gripped my upper arms and the last thing I saw of Camelot was you," Merlin said, staring at Arthur.

**Flash Back**

Merlin's eyes adjusted to the new scenery. In a word it was beautiful. It wasn't like the island of the blessed, not at all. They were in a forest, where is was lush and green. Vines twisted and snaked their way around the trees. Sunlight sneaked its way through the trees, casting the forest in a bright gold glow that looked magical. A small water fall flowed into a pond with clear water that you could see every rock that formed the pond. Merlin looked around and saw that they were in a secluded area. Trees circled around them, leaving them standing in a large clearing of land.

Merlin was now unfrozen, having complete control over his body again. He stumbled away from the three men, desperate to get away. His head whizzed around, eyes flashing gold, trying desperately to find a way out.

"It's no use, young warlock. We are not here to harm you," The first man said gently.

"Then why have you kidnapped me?" Merlin snapped.

"We haven't kidnapped you. We merely want to set you on the right path again," The second man said, just as gently as the first.

"Set me on the right path again?" Merlin asked, confused. "I thought it was my destiny to protect Arthur, to help him become the great king he is meant to be, which what I have been doing."

"But do you know why?" The third man asked.

"So that Arthur can become king," Merlin said."And let magic return to Camelot so we can be lead out of darkness," The second man said.

"We are all on the same side, young warlock," The first man said.

"We are of kin," The third man said.

"Just like the dragon said," Merlin muttered.

"The dragon was right. He is there to guide you," The second man said.

"All he does is talk in riddles," Merlin cried, frustrated.

"You must learn to protect Arthur on your own," The first man said.

"I have! I always have and I always will. I love Arthur," Merlin said, his voice full of force. Once he realized what he said he blushed and looked away.

"I think you understand, young warlock," The second man said.

"I understand," whispered Merlin. He looked around. This place was beautiful and looked impenetrable, completely safe. He sat down and stared around, lost in thought. Hours later, the light still had not changed but Merlin's muscle's felt stiff from not moving.

"I'm ready to go," Merlin said, standing, aching. The men nodded and Merlin found himself suddenly back in Gaius's chamber.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried. Rushing quickly over to him he pulled him into a hug. Merlin hugged him back.

"Come sit down," Gaius said and immediately began checking Merlin over for any signs of damage.

**End Flash Back**

Merlin hadn't told them all that. He said they talked about his destiny, not that Arthur was meant to be a great king who will lead Camelot out of darkness and let magic back into the world. Because that would cause any pressure.

"So they didn't harm you?" Arthur asked concern evident in his voice. Merlin could help the smile that crept up onto his lips. Perhaps he did have a chance with Arthur.

"I'm fine, they didn't harm me," Merlin said. Arthur squeezed his arm.

"Perhaps we should let Merlin rest," Gaius suggested, hinting that Merlin did need his rest.

"Of course," Gwen said, jumping up and patted his head. Morgana kissed his head. Arthur squeezed his arm and they made their way to the door.

"Merlin?" Arthur drawled and Merlin spun. "I expect you to see you tomorrow morning to shine my armor," and he winked. Merlin grinned.

Merlin fell into bed, tried from what he had been through and yet excited to see Arthur tomorrow and nervous at the same time. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his features alight with happiness.

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! One more I think! Please review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 Mine

**Hey guys! Last chapter I think. I want to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed, you are the best!**

_**Chapter 3- Mine**_

_Merlin woke and the past events came flooding over him, making him disoriented for a moment. But then he remembered that Arthur was going to be waiting for him in his chambers._

_Merlin carefully got out of bed, dressed, and headed into the main part of the chambers. Gaius had made breakfast for him. Sitting down, Merlin began to eat. Gaius watched as a small smile would suddenly appear on Merlin's face and his eyes seemed far away._

_He was glad to see Merlin alright and looking happy after the events that had happened._

"_What are you so happy about?" Gaius asked, with a smile._

"_I'm not sure," Merlin said, shaking his head. He quickly finished his breakfast and quickly headed to Arthur's chambers. Not wanting to appear too eager Merlin had to force himself to slow his pace. Taking deep breaths along the way, trying to calm himself down he managed to arrive at Arthur's chambers without being too quick._

_Without knocking, Merlin opened the door and stepped in. He looked immediately looked to the bed but was surprised to see that Arthur was not there. He looked around the room and saw that he wasn't in fact in his room at all._

_That's what Merlin thought, as he didn't look behind him._

"_Haven't we had a conversation about knocking?" Arthur drawled from behind him, causing Merlin to whip around in surprise._

"_Arthur," Merlin cried in surprise._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Arthur said, stepping closer to Merlin._

"_Its fine," Merlin said, trying to control his thumping heart. Arthur wasn't helping the matter by coming closer and closer. _

"_I was worried about you," Arthur said suddenly. Merlin eyes went wide with surprise._

"_You were?" Merlin asked._

"_The amount of trouble you get into," Arthur chuckled._

"_Hey, you get into more trouble than me," Merlin cried, looking hurt._

"_You right. You've always been there for me," Arthur said quietly._

_Merlin looked down. He felt Arthur move closer, his hand resting on his shoulder. His thumb gently grazed Merlin's jaw line. Merlin looked up through his eyelashes and found Arthur gazing at him softly._

"_I'm glad your OK," Arthur said, leaning in._

"_Me too," Merlin said._

"_I'm glad that you saved me. Again," Arthur whispered and his lips gently brushed Merlin's. Merlin felt the burn on his lips and it left him wanting more. He leaned in further and pressed his lips harder against Arthur's. Arthur breathed deeply through his nose and cupped Merlin's face.. Merlin stepped closer and matted his fingers through Arthur's blonde hair. Arthur parted his lips, causing Merlin to react and open his. Arthur slipped his tongue against Merlin's. He moved his hand from his face to the back of his neck to draw him in closer. When breathing became necessary Arthur pulled away, his forehead resting against Merlin's. Apparently Merlin was not done kissing Arthur as he reached up and kissed him once. Twice and a third time._

"_I love you, Merlin," Arthur breathed._

"_I love you too, Arthur," Merlin said. Arthur stroked Merlin's hair and kissed him again._

"_Morgana will be thrilled," Arthur chuckeld._

"_Why?" Merlin asked, confused._

"_Now we can double date," Arthur laughed. Merlin joined in and kissed his prince again, blissfully happy._

_Hey, I know this chapter was shorter but I think short and sweet is good. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me no what you thought!!! Check out my other Merlin story The Hunting Trip. Thanks everybody!_


End file.
